smashbits_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Solid Snake
Solid Snake is a minor character in If Smash Bros Was Realistic and the secondary protagonist of If Smash Bros Was Realistic 2. He is mostly determined to find out who Mr G is as he possibly killed the love of his life. Personality Snake is known to be serious at times and determined to find out who Mr G is. He also likes money and does whatever he can to win some money when he has time. Appearance Snake is shown to wear a black headband with a tail on it. He is also known to possibly wear body armor. He has brown hair and grey eyes. It's likely that he has a beard. Appears in * If Smash Bros Was Realistic * If Smash Bros Was Realistic 2 Life before If Smash Bros Was Realistic Snake was in a relationship with a girl named Sophie, whom she was married, before she was killed by being shot in the head. Snake states that she was seeing Mr G at the time and he is determined to find him. If Smash Bros Was Realistic He is first seen climbing into the arena, thinking that he was in the B Rank Championship battle. Then he throws a grenade at Link, who was in the right place for the E rank championship match and accidentally kills somebody in the audience. Snake is then arrested for murder and taken to prison. If Smash Bros Was Realistic 2 TBA Life after If Smash Bros Was Realistic After If Smash Bros Was Realistic 2, he runs the USC alongside Link. Crimes that Snake commited *Murder: Snake killed MANY characters throughout the animations. *Escaping from Prison: Snake escaped from prison before the events of If Smash Bros Was Realistic 2. *Assault: Snake beaten up the USC guard badly until he fell down. Murders that Snake committed *Unknown person: Accidentally killed by Snake by trying to throw a grenade at Link. *USC Guard (indirectly): Snake beaten him up and fell down with Link finishing him off a sword to his face. *Thwomp: Killed by Snake to impress the other watchers. *Gregory: Killed by Snake by shooting him in the face. *Cream the Rabbit: Kiled by Snake by punching her far behind the stage, killing her. *Momma Brain: Killed by Snake by using a rocket launcher. *King K. Rool (indirectly): Killed by Snake by talking like him, making him think he has taken away his gimmick, causing him to die automatically. *Many opponents: All killed by Snake. *Unknown Pink Character: Killed by Snake by slamming him hard into the ground. *Mr Blue: Killed by Snake by blowing him to bits with a grenade. *Mr Purple: Killed by Snake by slamming his head into the ground. *Mr Red: Killed by Snake by stabbing him two times with his sword. Trivia *Snake has killed more characters than Link. *Snake is from the Metal Gear games. *Snake’s voice from the first episode of the series has changed in the second episode of the series. *In the beginning of the second episode, he says that he escaped from prison that day when Snake went to Link's house, but when the police officer was interrogating Link, he says that he escaped prison last week. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters That Have Been Arrested Category:Characters that have been Injured Category:Males